Tablo
Tablo is a major supporting character in the Dragon Ball Super series. Tablo began as an antagonist before becoming a supporting character later in the series. He is a warrior from an unknown race, created by Lord Zeno after the tournament of power, he also serves as the God of Destruction of newly created Universe 13. Zeno tasked the warriors of the other universes post their resurrection to gain stronger for the next tournament that will be held in approximately three earth years. Furthermore, Zeno created another universe, filled with incredibly strong inhabitants, this would spice up the next tournament. Tablo made his debut against the Gods of Destruction on the stage in the World of Void. All gods suffered severly against Tablo, except Lord Beerus who contended fiercely. However, Beerus was soon put to place when Tablo releases further power. Debut Tablo was created by Lord Zeno to serve as a new God of Destruction for Universe 13, a freshly made universe that inhabits powers stronger than all other universes. Tablo is the first inhabitant to be created and is placed onto the arena in the World of Void. The Grand Priest then announces that the Gods of Destruction must face against Tablo in a Battle Royale, showcasing Tablo's strength as an example. The contestants from the universes watch as the Gods get battered around the arena by Tablo. Following from Belmod's defeat, Tablo targets Beerus. Zeno is surprised, as Beerus begins to hold his own, unleashing massive amounts of power. However, Tablo puts a stop to this by releasing more energy, placing himself on another level. The Royale finishes with all the gods defeated. Personality Tablo's personality is incredibly cocky and sure of his power when he makes his debut in the Tournament of Power. However, he becomes nervous when Lord Beerus displays power that matches his base strength. He reminds the combatants that he is made to control the universe of supremacy, portraying him as a character who boasts off of his universe's strength. Although, later on in the series, Tablo's personality develops further and he becomes naive. Like Zeno, Tablo is new to many concepts of basic life, despite his incredible battle knowledge. Relationships Blizzard - Blizzard is a superior copy of Universe 6 and 7's Ice tyrants. Zeno used an average model to fulfill the universe with advanced versions of common races. Thus, Lord Frieza and Lord Frost gained a relative that is far superior in power. Blizzard's evilness is similar to his relatives, but has a friendly affliction with Tablo and his angel, Pina. Pina (Pina Colada - Name derived) - Is the angel and servant of Tablo. Pina provides a lot of knowledge for Tablo and acts as his planner. Pina has incredible strength and might, and has a good relationship with the other angels. She has a dominant nature that collides with Tablo's attitude at times. Jiren - The warrior that Tablo is most interested in. Jiren holds many secrets and powers. Power Tablo's power is considered to be the strongest out of all the Gods of Destruction. This is proven through his power-up known as Tablo Tier 2. In his Tier 2 mode, Tablo increases all of his abilities and glows an emerald green. Tier 2 was enough to defeat Lord Beerus easily.